


Pacific Rim Uprooted

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Tags May Change, Uprising was bad but had a lot of potential so I'm rewriting it to make it good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: A rewrite of Pacific Rim Uprising, starting where I think it went wrong with Jake going back to the Rangers (because honestly he is so great as a loose cannon)





	Pacific Rim Uprooted

**Author's Note:**

> So I had undeservedly high hopes for this movie and was really disappointed when I watched it because I thought it had a lot of potential with Amara and Jake, the coastal city underworld, homemade Jaegars, and droid-Kaiju awesomeness but then all those things were kind of wasted in favor of explosive kaiju blood, a pointless love triangle with zero development, Mako's pointless death, evil Newt, and some bullshit about volcanoes. So I'm rewriting it with only the good stuff. Hope someone reads and enjoys it.

“Reapply, and complete-”

Whatever Mako had been about to say was cut off when the door behind Jake exploded and Amara burst in. He jumped to his feet in surprise and stood in the airborne dust staring down at the tiny girl.

“What the hell?” He demanded.

“What do you mean what the hell? I’m busting you out of here. C’mon, let’s go before they get here!” She grabbed him by the hand and thankfully he didn’t refuse to move because she couldn’t have pulled him with her.

“See you sis,” the younger Pentecost said with a salute back at the hologram of his sister as he disappeared from the sight of her cameras.

“Okay, where we going?” he asked, jogging alongside Amara down the hallway. Alarms had started blaring.

“Out of here,” she said, dragging him around a corner and outside into a parking lot. “If I hotwire one of these cars, can you drive it?” She yanked open the driver side door of an old police cruiser and squeezed in the space on the floor by the pedals after ripping out the cover panel of the wiring. She didn’t have any tools that he could see.

“What, you can pilot a Jaeger but not drive a car? Can you not reach the pedals or what?”

“Stop teasing me and drive!” she ordered as the car sprang to life and she scrambled over to the passenger side. Jake didn’t hesitate to launch himself into the vacant seat as a cop yelled at him not to.

“Is your seatbelt buckled?” He demanded before hitting the gas.

“What are you, my nanny?” Amara retorted. “Just drive!”

He did as she ordered, not because she ordered it but because it was common sense and they’d be re-arrested if he didn’t, but the look on his face said he wasn’t happy about it as they tore off down the road past a deactivated November Ajax and into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> So the writing quality is not exactly the same level as what I normally hold myself to but you know what neither was this movie. Also MY GOD Jake and Amara's banter is so fun to write.


End file.
